Red Vs Blue Operation Fanfiction Invasion Season 1
by Black Wolf Mew
Summary: I will return to updating soon, the basis of this story is a new spartan coming to blood gulch, just wait. Roamnce tag thrown out.
1. Episode 0, Introduction

I do NOT own red vs blue this is just a very loyal fan trying to make his mark, this takes place after season 5, this is what would have happened if halo 3 had not taken place in the red vs blue world, original chars and new ones too, rated M to be safe maybe, new characters are 1 guy me and 3 girls, maybe a lemon with the new characters later, rooster teeth, i'm not trying to take your ideas, i'm just posting my ideas, please don't sue, btw, this is by a reader for the readers, you WILL have decisions in this story, heh heh and this is has a romance genre because it has some sex later on, well, enjoy.


	2. Episode 1, New Arrival

i do not own red vs blue, i'm just a loyal fan,  
anyway this series takes place at blood gulch with mark 6 armor and there will be MAJOR changes in the base and map layout, if you dun like, then dun read, no, read anyway, just tell me what's wrong, ok? ;3

Episode 1, New Arrival

Red Base 0900 Hours Monday August 4 2568

Sarge: listen up ladies!

Everyone: sir!

Sarge: We have an officer coming from red command today under the name of...Caboose?

Grif: the blue's Caboose?

Sarge: no, Brian! Admiral Brian Caboose!

Simmons: what do you want us to do sir?

Sarge: do what you all do best, kiss ass and follow orders!

Giant red ship falls on top of red base and red armored figure steps out

Red Soldier: SON OF A BITCH!!

Sarge: who in the sam hell are you?

person jumps down to meet red team

Brian: a true red down to the core, same as you sergeant, i am admiral Caboose, i will be commanding and observing you for the next year, i hope we can all be friends.

Sarge: of course! let me introduce you to everyone

Sarge: this is Pvt. Donut, i can't remember his first name

Brian: well we can look it up after we get my computer hooked up

Sarge: this is Pvt. Dick Simmons, if you need a confidence boost, or just want someone to kiss your ass, he's your guy

Sarge: and this is our noob, Pvt. Dexter Grif, he's the dirtbag

Brian: so i hear, can you all follow my orders?

All: yes sir!

Brian: ok! engage dirtbag maneuver!

Sarge: what?

Brian: Sarge! shoot grif!

BOOM, chick, chick

Brian: Simmons, teabag!

simmons teabags grif's dead body

Brian: ok, disengage dirtbag maneuver

Sarge: that was fun, permission to engage maneuver again?

brian looks at sarge

Brian: permission granted, when your done, let grif respawn, and grif and simmons meet me in the base with a sniper rifle.

All: yes sir!

team does dirtbag maneuver with different people doing different things, donut shoots, sarge teabags, etc etc.

Well, that's episode one, i'm not trying to redo red vs. blue, i'm just trying to make people laugh, and if there are any problems with this, then please tell me what i did wrong and what i can do to fix it, cuz i like to make people happy, so i'll do this however my readers like, next episode, Alexandra, please R&R.

and i'm gonna decide how many episodes i make based on how good the feedback is, so if you want me to keep making these episodes, just leave some nice comments for me, even if it's only one person, i'll continue the series for that one person, cuz i'm just that kind of guy, well, thanks ;3 


	3. Episode 2, Alexandra

Episode 2 Alexandra

Sniping Position 0930 Monday August 4 2568

grif, simmons and brian are observig the blues

grif: what are they doing?

simmons: stop asking me that--

looks around

simmons: where's the admiral?

meanwhile at blue base

tex: ok we can fix the computer if we connect these ports with a hard line--

tucker: bow chicka bow wow

brian: here let me try

tex: sure

brian looks at the ports, grabs caboose's hands, and attaches one to each port, then the computer comes to life

church: wow, thanks

tex: you do realise he's a red right?

brian: well i was thinking we could look past this for about, i dunno, 6 minutes

tucker: you're an admiral right?

brian: yeah, why?

tucker: i just noticed that you has that insignia engraved on your helmet

brian: well, it's been 5 and a half minutes, so i better go, bye!

brian hauls ass back to the red's sniping position

meanwhile with grif and simmons

grif: how the hell should i know where he is?

simmons: well if we go back without him, sarge'll have our heads on pikes

brian: engage dirtbag maneuver!

BANG, chick, chick

later at red base

brian: ok that should do it

donut: should do what?

brian: my computer, it's online and ready for use

donut: can we see some porn?

brian: no

donut: why?

brian: cuz i'm your CO and you do as i say, got it?

donut: sadly yes sir

brian: ok, everyone in here, now!

everyone else enters the room

brian: now i want all of you to meet the brain behind the blue base uplink, alexandra

a beautiful 16 year old girl with bright blood red hair coming down 2 inches below her shoulders in a skin tight, sleeveless dress that comes down to her knees with a high collar, and skin tight gloves that comes up to the middle of her upper arm, and tight thigh-high black boots with pink lace and a pair of cat ears and a cat tail and also has a pink collar with a pink bell attached appears before red team

alex: hi! i'm alexandra but you can call me alex, i'm the one who put a remote uplink in the blue computer system

simmons: a WHAT!!

alex: a remote uplink, now we can observe what they do on their computer, it was all brian's idea ;3

well that's the best ending i could come up with without making it too long so, ah well, if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them, please R&R and in case you couldn't figure it out i like, no i LOVE catgirls, so i put my catgirl girlfriends into the story, later chapters ;3

just hope i was thourough enouch in alex's description 


	4. Episode 3, He Did WHAT!

i do not own red vs. blue, i'm just a loyal fan

Episode 3, He Did WHAT!!

Red Base 0945 Hours Monday August 4 2568

grif: what the hell are you!!

alex starts sniffling and a few tears come out

brian: if you yell at her again you better stick your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye, cuz i'll kill you, dirtbag

sarge: tears of joy makes me feel like your my own son

brian: so, uh, where will i be staying?

sarge: oh, right this way

they leave the room

grif: does anyone else not like that AI?

simmons: i like her, she's cute

donut: i bet the admiral's hitting that

simmons: how? she's a hologram!

donut: yes, but a hologram of a real girl

grif: what?

donut: a hologram of a girl that's in cryo, probably in that dropship outside but she's still physical

alex appears in front of grif

alex: grif? why doesn't sarge like you?

simmons: cuz he's a pussy and has no balls

grif: i'll prove you wrong dare me to do something, right now

simmons: ok, grab a boob

grif: ok, fine

alex: i'm lost, what do you mean by grab a--

grif reaches out and touches, no grabs her right breast

alex: screams

sarge and brian enter the room shotguns ready

brian: what happened?!

alex: grif grabbed my breast!!

brian looks at grif

brian: you...you...YOU!!

runs up to grif and breaks every bone in grif's body

brian goes to alex's side

brian: you ok?

alex: softly yeah, kisses brian on the lips

donut: told you he was hittin' that

simmons: so you are banging an AI?

brian: in a sense

grif respawns

grif: what's that mean?

sarge: shut up, dirtbag

simmons: and i just noticed, you're just a kid!

sarge: no he's immortal!

grif: that's not possible

brian: people said the earth was flat, was it?  
people said earth was the center of the universe, was it?  
now people say kids can't be immortal and live forever in the form of a kid, can they!?

grif: no, they can't

alex: yes they can! and they're a great lay big smile

brian: let's talk about this in the next episode

that's episode 3, hope you enjoyed it and there will be more sexual situations between brian and the 3 girls (alex and the 2 new characters), there WILL be 2 more characters, well please R&R

now, the second girl will be named zoey, but the third, you will vote on, here are your choices 1: Kilala 2: Fudge i like fudge  
3: Toya cool huh  
4: Vanilla i like vanilla  
5: Cherry now cherries i LOVE 


End file.
